Fairy
Many of the information on this article is sourced from the Winx Club Fanon Wiki and the Winx Club Wiki. Fairies are magical creatures that appear in the Winx Club franchise, the roleplay, and stories. They are the magical opposite of Witches and fairies are creatures of light. Overview Fairies are magical creatures that live throughout the Magic Dimension. A fairy's source of magic comes from positive or light aspects of magic, however, all have different sources of power. (See the section about this for further elaboration) A fairy uses their powers to protect the Magic Dimension and for good. However, some fairies use their powers for evil or stray to the dark side for many reasons such as greed or a lust for power. Fairies all can form magical bonds with pixies, selkies, and Fairy Animals. These bonds benefit both parties greatly. A fairy's power fully manifests or shows signs of doing so by the time they turn 16. However, certain magical phenomena may occur around them before reaching 16 such as in cases of being protected by their own magic or sudden bursts of magical energy. A fairy's power isn't fully developed during this time, however, meaning that their magic is tempermental and hard to control. Their magic will be easier to control once they earn Charmix. The magic of a fairy isn't fully developed until they reach Enchantix. There is also a very apparent rivalry between fairies and witches but this rivalry rarely ever escalates to anything bad and is mostly a friendly rivalry. This leads to exclusion from certain events or petty fights. Many witches are led to believe that fairies live easy lives and that witches are often discriminated against. These beliefs are not completely false, but these beliefs are taken very extremely. This rivalry can be put aside if there was a relationship between a fairy and witch before magical development or during times of hardship or during dimension-wide emergencies. Some fairies and witches are very close friends but that is somewhat rare. Fairies can switch to being a witch and vice versa, although that is rare. Most known fairies are female but there is male fairies. Ancient or ethereal fairies cannot change between being a fairy to a witch and their magic is fully manifested since birth. Appearance Most fairies are human in appearance but some have more animal features, elvish features, or are composed of pure energy. In some fairy forms, a fairy's appearance may slightly change such as hair color, eye color, or hair length, but are still recognizable as themselves. Ancient or ethereal fairies, however, look much different than how modern fairies look. Pre-Series Many long millennia ago, the seven Ancestral Fairies crossed over from the world of the Legendarium. They spread their magic across the Magic Dimension and the Milky Way. The known ancient or ethereal fairies reside outside of space and time. These fairies being Arcadia and the Ethereal Fairies, the guardians of the Gifts of Destiny. Upon the disappearance of the Great Dragon, the nine Nymphs of Magix temporarily ruled the Magic Dimension in ancient times. Long ago, Earth was protected by the Earth Fairies who coexisted with humanity in peace. However, upon the Wizards of the Black Circle's arrival and the Great Fairy Hunt, the Earth fairies either almost completely died off and went into hiding. This led to allow war, pestilence, and hatred which will be permanently there on Earth. Education Fairy Forms Fairies have many different Fairy Forms or Transformations that they can attain. These forms are different different levels of power that are an extension of their magical abilities. A fairy's powers are limited in their civilian forms so to increase their magical abilities, they transform into these forms. In these forms they are able to use their powers with greater ease, gain wings, and new clothes and accessories. There are three standard levels which are gained during their formal educational journey to become a full-fledged fairy. Additionally, there is an infinite number of higher levels once reaching Enchantix. Magical Abilities Types of Fairies Earth fairies Earth fairies (also referred to as terrestrial fairies) are fairies from the Milky Way galaxy, but primarily Earth, thus their name. They often use elements as an extension of their powers. They function in a feudalistic monarchy due to their small population. Classes of Earth fairies * Rustic Fairies * Amazon Fairies * Arctic Fairies * Royal Guard Fairies * Warrior Fairies * Major Fairies Dark fairies Dark fairies are fairies that have been corrupted by the darkness. Many artificial fairies were dark fairies. Guardian fairies A guardian fairy is a fairy that has completed their formal education and graduated. They are able to earn this by attaining Enchantix and graduating. They are sworn protectors of their homeworlds and the Magic Dimension by earning ultimate harmony with the Magic Dimension. Classes and Sources of Power There is different classes of fairies based on their source of power. Some can take up multiple sources such as Stella does. Earth fairies do not have sources of power other than their classes of earth fairies. Fire fairies Fire fairies take up their source of power from the element of fire and similar things such as dragons or lava. Light fairies Light fairies' source of power comes from physical light and related things. In certain circumstances it is a subclass to the Cosmic class. It has a subclass of color. Cosmic fairies Cosmic fairies' powers come from the cosmos/space and celestial bodies such as planets or stars. Time and dreams are a part of the class. Nature fairies The sources of power for nature fairies are the forces of nature such as plants, animals, seasons, weather, and rocks. The nature class is the largest class of fairies. Technology fairies Technology is what fairies like Tecna source their powers from Technology and electricity, but if their powers are only electricity based they are also considered a nature class. The technology class is the newest class of fairies. Music fairies Music fairies' power come from music and sounds. Water fairies Water fairies have powers over water and ice. Spiritual fairies Spiritual energies and similar things source the powers of the spiritual fairies. They have a strong sense of auras and use spiritual energies in battle. They often have a different class with this one. Emotion fairies Fairies of emotions base their powers from things like joy, passion, love, etc. If this class is paired with the light class or music class an art class fairy is born. It has a subclass of war and justice. Groups * Winx Club * Nymphs of Magix * Company of Light * Ethereal Fairies * Ancestral Fairies Navigation Category:Fairies Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters